Some communication channels, such as tactical data links, can have a low bandwidth. Kinematic (or motion) data, such as that generated by sensors including cameras and radar tracking moving objects, however, can be large in size and have a high update rate. Accordingly, there can be insufficient throughput in data links to maintain a consistent situational awareness across different platforms. Compressing the kinematic data prior to sending it can increase the effective bandwidth of the data link, but there are a number of non-trivial issues associated with such compression.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those in light of the present disclosure.